We Love You
by fanfictioninfinity
Summary: One-shot - A/U Peaky Blinders meets the 100 (sort of). Gangs, friendship, family and not to mention Octavia and Lincoln getting married.


**_TITLE:_**

_THE WEDDING_

**_SUMMARY:_**

_THE 100 A/U PEAKY BLINDERS._

_It's Octavia and Lincoln's wedding day. Family, friendship fluff._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

_I do not own The 100 or any of its characters. Little something that came to me so thought id give it a whirl._

* * *

It was Octavia's wedding day.

The day had been long overdue, what with Raven and Finns baby deciding to come two weeks early, a deal that had gone south, leaving half of Skykru in the hospital and the florist letting them down at the last minute.

Funny, how out of all of those things, the florist was Octavias main worry, even though her brother had been one of those people to spend two nights in the hospital, a bullet only just missing his vital organs. The nurses were glad to see the back of him, they told Clarke that whenever he came in he was a pain, complaining that he didn't need to be there, he'd be fine at home with Clarke.

She had promised she'd do whatever she could to keep him out of their way and not back in one of their beds again.

"You look beautiful." Raven clasped her face, tears running down her cheeks. She grabbed some tissues from Clarke and dabbed at her makeup, "I hate these stupid hormones. I can't believe how much I've cried over these last nine months."

Octavia was beaming as she twirled this way and that, the white dress swishing around her legs and the veil draping down her back, covering her silky, long, dark hair. "You only had baby Atom a couple of weeks ago. Give yourself a break." She mock scolded her bridesmaid. "But don't ruin your makeup."

Baby Atom was named after their friend who had died in a shootout almost two years ago now. Finn had teared up when Raven had suggested the name, heck, the whole of Skykru had pretended they had something in their eye when Raven and Finn brought their small baby into the Ark pub and let him be passed around for everyone to look at.

"I can't believe today is finally here!" Octavia squealed, dancing on her toes.

Baby Atom, who Clarke held in her arms, jumped slightly, his huge brown eyes gazing up at her, his little brows frowning creating ripples of baby wrinkles on his forehead. "Sorry little bud, it wasn't me. It was your Aunt 'tavia." Clarke shot the bride a look but she just shrugged and continued to spin in front of the mirror.

Clarke swayed him slightly in her arms, rocking him back to his slumber. The poor guy could hardly keep his eyes open. He had been passed around today again, meeting all the old folk of their town before Raven had kidnapped him back, gave him to Clarke and pushed her in the direction of Octavias dressing room at the back of the church.

On their way, they passed Monty who was helping Jasper tighten his bow-tie. Harper and Maya stood beside them, both smiling fondly at their boyfriends and giggling behind their hands.

It was a tough run for Jasper as nobody knew if Maya would make it out of the coma she had been put in after almost suffocating on a chemical gas that had leaked at one of the Mountain Mens factories she was escaping from. She still had some trouble breathing, but Jasper was always there to calm her down and help her through it.

"I wonder how Lincolns holding up." Clarke wondered, stroking Atom's tiny baby fingers with her own. "Bellamy said he was so nervous yesterday."

The smile on Octavia's face was unstoppable whenever anybody mentioned her soon to be husbands name. It was contagious and soon, Clarke found herself smiling at Raven who was still wiping at her face. "Finn said he had to practically drag the big guy to bed, not wanting him to be too tired for today. I think he was more scared of what Bellamy would do if anything were to happen today."

Raven ducked when a shoe was launched at her head, "What the hell?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock.

"Don't jinx anything!" Octavia cried and caught the shoe Raven threw back to her. She slipped it on her foot. "Do you know how long I've waited for this day? Ever since I met him, I fell in love. I know it sounds cheesy, but I knew he was the one. Gang sides be damned. I didn't care about that, neither did he."

"No, you two didn't but it took the rest of us some time to work out." Clarke reminded her.

When Octavia and Lincoln had been caught by Clarke a few years ago sneaking off together, she had grew suspicious. She brushed it off, telling herself they were young, they were just hanging out, but then it started to happen at every party or gathering their gangs had together. She had decided to follow them one time, wishing she hadn't when she caught Lincoln with his trousers halfway down his legs and Octavia kissing her way down his body.

They had begged, pleaded with her not to tell anybody and she had agreed, unwillingly. She just couldn't bring herself to break the two love birds up, even when their gangs would soon be turning against one another because of their relationship. Clarke should've been more sensible, she should've gone straight to Bellamy, told him everything so at least he had a heads up.

But no, instead, he found out through Murphy, who had saw them for himself and grassed them up straight the way.

It was weeks of fighting, arguing, crying and screaming. Bellamy couldn't look at Clarke, no matter how many times she tried to explain herself and apologise because she knew she was wrong. Octavia backed her, telling her brother it was her idea for Clarke not to say anything and that she loved Lincoln, that they were planning on running away together if the gangs didn't accept them.

That made Bellamy lose his shit.

He had stormed the Grounders compound, backed by Skykru, they went in guns raised, knives in hand greeted by Lexa and her gang who were ready and waiting having been warned Skykru were on their way. They were willing to fight it out but in the end, Indra, who had a soft spot for Octavia, had advised Lexa that there was another way.

So a truce was made.

Lincoln and Octavia could stay together, it united their gangs, made them closer, made them stand with one another against anybody else. Gave them more numbers, made their streets safer.

It still took a few more weeks for Bellamy to warm to Clarke again, to trust her. And Clarke decided that she was done with waiting for his forgiveness, she wouldn't waste her time and effort trying to gain something from him for the rest of her life. So she moved on, she went out, got in a bad way when her Father died after the Mountain Men gang had made a surprise attack, pissed that the Grounders and Skykru had made a truce together.

Both gangs lost numbers, but Clarke lost a bit of herself when her Father was lowered into the ground.

It wasn't until Octavia found her, shivering, half naked and beaten on the side of the road that Bellamy stepped up, came to her rescue and took her home, cleaned her up and let her cry on him.

Sure, she took her time to heal, to get herself back together, but Bellamy was patient. He was with her every step of the way, even when she put a bullet in Dante Wallace's head, seeking revenge for her Fathers death, only to find out it was Dante's son, Cage, that had been the leader behind the attack. He was still out there, thriving off of slave, sex and drug trades but he couldn't step foot in Arkadia without a target on his head.

"Who would've thought that a year down the line this is where we'd all end up?" Raven asked, a dreamy look in her eyes as she watched over her son in Clarke's arms.

Clarke shook her head, "Definitely not me."

Octavia stepped down off of the box, put on her other shoe and came over to Clarke, "Definitely not me either." She placed a comforting hand on Clarke's shoulder and squeezed. "We got this little one in our lives now. I'm getting married. And you-" Octavia chocked and Clarke wished she wasn't holding Baby Atom so she could hug her friend.

Sensing this, Raven came over and took her son, giving Clarke the opportunity to throw her arms around her best friend who was crying. "You just told Raven not to ruin her makeup and now you're going to ruin yours and mine." Clarke laughed, her own eyes feeling wet.

"I know," Octavia mumbled into her shoulder, "But I'm just so happy. For me. For us. For you. You and Bellamy. You both deserve so much happiness."

Pushing Octavia away slightly, Clarke wiped under the brides eyes with a tissue and made sure no makeup was running. Whilst she was doing this, Octavia placed her hands over Clarke's rounding stomach, the sensation still shocking Clarke whenever anybody did it. It was a weird feeling being pregnant, she still wasn't quite used to it yet, she kept forgetting even though she was five months along.

Probably had something to do with the miscarriages she had suffered through. The guilt that almost ate her alive when she had to be the one to shout for Bellamy when she bled in the toilet and he had carried her to the hospital. Or the time when they were at her Mothers and Marcus's wedding and she felt a pang in her lower stomach, doubled over only to have Bellamy catch her and find out she had lost a baby boy.

Seeing his face every time fall when the doctors told them the news. How tight he held her hand or the way he would wipe his tears away before they even fell down his face. How he would hold her when she woke in the night, feeling phantom symptoms or pains and had to be lulled back to sleep.

She had got tired of disappointing him and it wasn't until he had sat her down after he found her crying at her Fathers grave, soaked from the pouring rain and not even caring, and told her that it wasn't her fault, that they were in this together for the long run, that he would always hold her hand and be by her side. They tried again a couple of months later and here she was.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Octavia giggled when her hand bumped slightly against Clarke's stomach when the baby kicked.

Raven came to stand beside them, Baby Atom wide awake now, cooing at the three of them with his curious eyes. "We need a girl. We're so outnumbered."

"If it is a girl, she'd get so spoilt." Octavia lent down to speak directly to Clarke's stomach. She smoothed her hands over the pastel pink, long dress Octavia had chose for them to wear as her bridesmaids. "Especially by her Auntie and Uncle."

"Hey! And me and Finn." Raven added, placing her hand on the bump.

It was a moment that had Clarke wishing she had a camera to catch it. It had the warm, funny feeling inside of her welling up, almost making her feel like she could burst. Burst of happiness and love. She was so lucky to have these two girls in her life and even luckier to have someone like Bellamy by her side too.

They had their Skykru family willing to do anything for them, to stand up for them, fight for them, laugh with them and be a family with them.

"What is going on in here? I thought that was a happy day?"

The three girls broke apart, all wiping at their faces with a small laugh. Octavia went over to her big brother and threw her arms around him, "Happy tears, Bell. Don't you worry."

"Good." He kissed Octavia on top of her head, "I don't want to have to kick anybodys arse today." He joked, ruffling her hair and then dodging away when she hit him and shouted that he was ruining her style. He just laughed at her.

Clarke watched the pair interact with a smile on her face. Raven had gone to sit down on the chair, Baby Atom wriggling for a feed.

Bellamy caught Clarkes eyes over his sisters head and she was sure her heart stopped. He'd always been handsome, even when they were growing up he had all the girls at school wanting to be seen with him. He had grown into his freckles that dotted his nose, his tan skin almost hiding them but Clarke liked to count them whenever they were just lying together.

His suit fit his built body perfectly. The navy colours going well with his skin and the pink colour of his tie matching her dress. His hair, which was usually unruly and curly and did it's own thing was styled back, revealing his dark, deep, brown eyes and Clarke was sure she fell in love all over again.

Octavia was talking to him and he nodded although his eyes were still locked onto Clarke's. Octavia, realising she had lost his interest, smiled and pushed him over to Clarke saying she'd talk to him later.

Clarke grew nervous. She always did for some reason when she knew she had his undivided attention and that he was solely focused on her. She fidgeted slightly with her arms, watching as his strong, big strides brought him to a stop in front of her. He gazed down at her, his hands automatically coming up to cup her bump between them.

She sucked in a breath when the silk material did nothing to stop the heat from his fingers from seeping through to her skin. She rolled her eyes when he smirked boyishly at her.

"How are my girls?" He asked, his voice deep. It was a simple question, but Clarke knew there was always a seriousness behind it. Ever since the last times, he'd been extra careful around her, making sure she was okay, asked if she ever needed anything or if she wanted anything then he would be happy to get it for her.

When she had found out she was pregnant again, she had been nervous to tell him. She knew how the last times affected him, even though he tried his damned hardest to hide it from her. How could she not see it when it was happening to her too? She knew it was harder for him to deal with because he felt so helpless every time she was in pain or crying.

It happened a couple of times when Murphy would have to drag Bellamy back to their house and hand him to Clarke, telling her he had had too much to drink and might need looking after. She had thanked him every time for bringing him home and then she went about caring for him, taking his clothes off, washing his face down, getting him a glass of water and making sure he threw up in a bowl and not over himself.

He always apologised the morning after, saying he would never do it again and that he hated knowing she was awake to look after him when she had work the next day but she shushed him and told him that she never minded, that that was why they were together, so they could take care of one another. And that it was her turn to look after him.

"I told you it's a girl!" Raven exclaimed, placing the bottle into Atoms mouth and watching him drink. She gave Octavia a cocky smile.

"He doesn't really know, you idiot." Octavia explained and Raven pouted. "But let's place a bet."

"You're betting on my kid?" Bellamy frowned, his gaze finally leaving Clarke's but he still crowded her space, tucking her under his arm, his other hand still free to stroke her stomach. "I don't know how I feel about his."

"Well, unlucky for you, you don't get a say." Octavia smacked his arm as she walked by. "It's my wedding day, I can do what I want. And I bet you, Mrs Collins that their baby will be a boy." She held her hand out.

Raven capped Atoms bottle when he was finished and stood with him in her arms, "It's a bet. You're going to be so sorry when it comes out as a girl and I will have bragging rights for the rest of that kids life that I'm the better Auntie."

The two girls shook hands as Bellamy shook his head. "I don't know who I want to win more. It'll be fun to see how Octavia copes with Raven having bragging rights but then she's my sister so,-"

"So you want me to win." Said Octavia as she fiddled with her veil, pulling it over her face. Outside the room, Clarke could hear the piano start up. "Is it normal that I'm starting to feel a bit nervous now?" She asked with a small, shaky laugh.

Clarke smiled, watching Octavia fiddle with her dress, her veil, her hair. It was cute to see her like this. Nothing ever seemed to make the girl anxious or scared. She laughed danger in the face, lived life on the edge, much to Bellamy's displeasures. Clarke was sure he'd pass out one of these days due to his sisters reckless but endearing behaviour.

"You look beautiful, O." Bellamy encouraged, letting go off Clarke to stand behind his sister, clasping her shoulders and smiling at her in the mirrors reflection. "Now let's go smash this."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Such a guy." She bobbed Atom in her arms as she walked out of the room in search of Finn. They'd be walking down the aisle first and as much as Octavia loved baby Atom, she wanted to make sure he was more comfortable in someone's arms as his parents made the walk down. Raven said she'd ask Sinclair, her adopted Father to hold him.

Clarke came to stand at the side of Octavia, shock every time at the similarities between the two Blake's when they stood together. They really were good looking siblings. Their Mother would be proud.

"You've totally got this." Clarke clasped Octavia's cheeks and tucked her head down so she could kiss her forehead. "I'm going to go find my date. I bet he can't wait to help me waddle down the aisle."

Octavia laughed and hugged Clarke back. "Nyko is lucky to have you."

"But only for today." Came a growl from Bellamy who was frowning at the giggling girls. They loved to get a rise out of him. "In fact, not even for the day. Just to walk you down the aisle and then you're mine. I warned him that if you so even as tripped, or stubbed your toe on the way down, that there would be words. So for his sake, don't be a klutz."

Rolling her eyes, she went to walk out of the room, "You're so dramatic," She was pulled back by his strong arms suddenly and she fell into his embrace, into his searing, hot kiss. He held nothing back, not even when his sister made gagging sounds. He imprinted himself on her lips, on her mind and she knew that that was what he had set out to do. God, he had issues. She pulled away, slightly out of breath and playfully pushed him off of her, straightening out her dress, "You're such an animal. It's Nyko. I'm sure he'll be a gentleman and take good care of me." She winked when he frowned.

She left the room, Octavia's giggles following her.

The church was lovely. Small, but not too small. It could fit Skykru and the Grounders and some of the other towns peoples they knew well in quite comfortably. The room was full, everyone had taken their sets. The piano was still playing, and Clarke peeked to see Indra at the top of the stairs, she was ordaining the ceremony today having been a somewhat foster mum to Octavia and taking her under her wing and teaching her everything she knew. Plus, she was close to Lincoln, having brought him since he was a baby and dumped on her doorstep.

"She's not here."

Clarke turned her attention away from where Lexa, leader of the Grounders, was conversing with Anya, her second and David and Nathan Miller, two members of Skykru. Marcus stood beside her, dressed in a fine suit, his hair styled and his normally ragged, hairy face was trimmed and neat.

"I would like to say I'm surprised, but I'm really not." Clarke sighed, her hand stoking her bump subconsciously. She found herself doing that more and more when she was stressed, upset or angry and she was all three when it came to her Mother. "Why?" She asked, but some part of her didn't really care.

Clarke and her Mother had a tough relationship, one they were only just starting to rebuild again. They were never close, Clarke was always closer to her Father, no matter how girly or demanding Abby had been when she was growing up. When Clarke looked back on it now, she did feel a tang of regret, after all, all her Mother wanted was a little girl she could dress up and play with and mould into the perfect person.

But unfortunately for her, that wasn't Clarke. And by then, it was too late for her to have another child because her Father didn't want anymore. That was when the affairs started.

"She's feeling a little under the weather." Marcus replied, his own voice slightly mocking as if he couldn't believe he was here saying that to people when they asked of her reason for not attending.

"Is that the best she could come up with?" Clarke scoffed.

Marcus just shrugged and Clarke saw the sad look in his eyes so she decided to let it drop. She didn't want his day to be ruined just because her own Mother. His newly wed wife, was too stubborn for her own good.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Marcus turned the conversation onto something more cheerful, his mouth turning upwards as he eyed her bump. "She sure is growing in there, huh?"

"Not you too. Why does everyone think it's going to be a girl?" Clarke knew Jasper and Monty had set up a poll, much like Raven and Octavia's little bet, except Jasper had somehow managed to get all of Skykru and the Grounders to put a bet on hers and Bellamys baby.

"Just a guess. You're Mother is so excited. She's already started doing up your old room, ready for when we can babysit." It was only because of Marcus's beaming smile that Clarke held her tongue.

She didn't know how she felt about letting her Mother look after her child. She knew it would be their grandchild, so they had a right, but some part of her brain was holding her back, not wanting her kid to grow up in the same environment she had. It was a silly excuse really, considering everything and how things had changed, but Clarke blamed it on pregnancy hormones. She was sure she'd feel different when the baby was here.

"Well anyway, we're doing good. You know how Bellamy is." She offered with a laugh, knowing that Marcus did know how Bellamy was. He had witnessed it first hand.

When Clarke lost her baby the second time around, it was coming up to her Fathers anniversary. She was on her way home after having a huge fight with her Mother and a member of the Mountain Men, Carl Emerson was his name, had approached her, gave her a warning that Cage was still at large, just waiting to get his revenge on her for killing his Father.

She had ran home, tears streaming down her face, stomach aching slightly. She had brushed it off to nerves, to being rattled by having Emerson so close, so near to their home. Bellamy had flipped when she calmed down enough to tell him everything, he had ignored her desperate pleas and grabs of his arms and stormed out of the house, promising to put an end to Cage.

Luckily, Marcus had been the one to find Bellamy down at the Ark pub trying to rally the Skykru members, who were more than willing to have a fight. Marcus had calmed them all down, ordered them all another drink and then dragged Bellamy down from his high horse and punched some sense into him. Literally. He ordered him back home, to Clarke, where she was huddled on the floor, Octavia rocking her back and forth, blood pooling around her legs.

He had picked them both up, Clarke not willing to forgive him for walking out on her without listening to her, she knew he was hot headed but if they were going to work, they needed to listen to the other. So, with Clarke clinging to a glaring Octavia, he carried them both to the bedroom, had Octavia clean Clarke up and then lay with them.

"I sure do. But this Bellamy looks a whole lot different than the one we used to know."

Clarke followed Marcus's line of sight and she smiled when Bellamy winked at her from the other side of the room, Octavia by his side, practically dancing on her tiptoes with excitement to finally walk down the aisle. Bellamy tucked his sisters arms in his and tried to calm her down.

Nyko came up behind Clarke and offered her his arm with a warm little smile behind his hulking great, dark beard. The man was a big teddy bear really behind his masculine exterior and enormous muscles. He towered over Clarke easily and it was almost laughable at the height difference as he led her out from the side and down the aisle, throwing Bellamy a cocky smirk as they passed. Clarke giggled behind her hand.

At the top of the aisle, Indra stood proud, Lincoln beside her, his thumbs twiddling and his suit dashing against his skin. His bald head was covered in tattoos, lining all the way down his neck and Clarke knew that was another reason that drew Octavia to falling in love with the guy.

Bellamy hated tattoos.

Jasper, Monty, Harper and Maya waved at Clarke as she passed. Murphy was the grumpy one of their group, but today he was managing a small smile as he sat beside Sinclair who was letting Baby Atom suck on his finger. Finn and Raven had just made it to the top of the aisle where they broke off to stand on each side of the bride and the groom. Not before Finn twirled and dipped his wife, planting a kiss on her laughing lips.

Thankfully, Nyko didn't do that to Clarke, instead he placed a light kiss on her cheek, made sure she didn't trip up the three small steps and then placed himself beside Finn who fist bumped him. Raven rolled her eyes and tutted.

It was Bellamy and Octavia's turn next and the whole room stood as the music changed. The siblings appeared and tissues were handed out for people to dab at their eyes. Bellamy received a few claps on his back as he made his way down and Octavia bopped her bouquet on a couple of the children's heads as she passed them. Clarke could hear the audible intake of breath that Lincoln took and her heart warmed when she noticed tears leaking out of his eyes.

The room laughed when Nyko handed Lincoln a tissue but he didn't take his eyes of off his bride. They were locked onto one another, completely entranced. Octavia was walking faster and faster, Bellamy having to reign her back slightly, but when they were in touching distance there was nothing stopping the girl as she threw herself, big, white gown and all, at her fiancé. They hugged, her giggles filling the room when he swung her round.

Bellamy smacked Lincoln on the back, looking like it was harder than necessary and they whispered to one another. Lincoln pulled a shocked looking Bellamy in for a man hug and then let him go to stand beside Finn and Nyko.

"We are gathered here today..."

Clarke knew she should've been paying attention, after all, it was her best friends wedding but as soon as her blue eyes caught Bellamys brown ones from the other side of the aisle, that was it. She was much like Octavia when she had spotted Lincoln, lost in his gaze. His smile so simple, but so breath-taking as he stayed focus on Clarke.

Her hands came up to cradle her bump and his eyes darted down at the motion. He tilted his head slightly, his own fingers twitching and she felt kind of bad, because she knew he wanted to come over and copy her movement and hold their baby too.

So instead, she mouthed the words, "We love you."


End file.
